


keep me up

by roseflavored



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator AU, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: chanyeol calls a phone sex line.





	keep me up

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unbeta'd, excessive use of italics, super self-indulgent, and completely written on a whim

Chanyeol's hand trembles slightly as his thumb hovers over the call button. It had been a little over a week since the first time he'd called, spurred on by too much warm alcohol and a lucid desire to at least have an actual human voice to accompany his nightly bedtime jerk-off session. It's not that Chanyeol can't get dates, of course not. It just so happens that as an aspiring architect slash college senior in the throes of academic distress, he just doesn't have the time and so his libido has had to suffer for it.

"The gentle scholar shall no longer suffer," was what he had said when he took down the number for this line that was taped haphazardly in the bathroom stall of a local bar. He managed to slur out "Heeeeey howsitgoi-" before promptly passing out on the floor of his dorm room and the poor phone sex operator eventually took pity and hung up (not before charging him for 15 minutes, Chanyeol noted rather bitterly when he received his credit card bill).

And so there he was, sweating on a twin bed at 11PM, phone in hand next to his ear, shorts pulled down to his ankles. He barely has time to start questioning his desperation and the decisions he's made in life before the call connects and the prettiest voice he's ever heard rings through his ears.

"Hey sexy, you're on the line with Suho," breathes out the person on the line and fuck, does that do something to his dick.

"H-hi Suho." _What the fuck was that-_ Chanyeol presses the side of his face in his pillow, wills himself to evaporate and wonders if he should just hang up. He doesn't get the chance to do so before the pretty voice— _Suho_ —starts talking again and makes him question his willpower.

"Hi cutie," Suho giggles, Chanyeol flushes, "now before we begin, you know I need your credit card information, right?"

Chanyeol knows, recites the numbers off the card he left on his nightstand as the reality of what he's doing and what's to come starts to sink in.

"Alright, baby, tell me what I can do for you tonight, hm?" Chanyeol whimpers against his better judgement, the emphasis on " _baby_ " making his his toes curl. "C'mon, you can tell me," Suho coos, "Or is my baby shy?"

 _My baby-_ Chanyeol's dick twitches. This was something he hadn't explored before but man, maybe he should. "Um, a- a little?" he croaks out, throat like the Sahara, "I've, uh, never done this kind of...stuff before."

"Aww, baby," Suho drawls out, has Chanyeol squirming, "that's okay. What would you like me to do to you?" Chanyeol whines in his throat, hopes Suho can't hear. There's a lot of things he'd like done to him, lot of things he'd like to do to Suho, but his brain-to-mouth connection is absolutely fried and all he can manage is a low "Wh-what do you want to do to me?"

Suho chuckles. "Well, firstly, I'd like to point out that your voice is really sexy." Chanyeol thanks him without even thinking, inflated ego momentarily beating out how turned on he is, and that earns himself another low chuckle from Suho that does things to his brain, heart, and dick. "But I really wanna know what it sounds like absolutely wrecked."

Chanyeol swallows, free hand starting to wander south. "Y-yeah?" 

"Mmhm. I want to fuck your throat until you gag. Slide it in your pretty mouth so deep all you can taste— _feel_ —is me."

"Oh fuck," Chanyeol whimpers. There's a definitive authority in Suho's voice that has Chanyeol wanting to give in, please him, _submit_. He doesn't realize he's been absentmindedly stroking himself until he lets go of his cock, now fully hard, and brings his hand up to his mouth. 

"You like that, baby? You want my cock in your mouth?" _Jesus_. Chanyeol nods before he remembers this is a phone conversation.

"Mmph," is all he manage with two fingers in his mouth, imagining the taste of Suho's cock instead of his own. He spreads his fingers, pushes in until he's close to gagging, breathes _hard_ out his nose.

"Shit, are you fucking your mouth?" Suho asks and through the haze of his mind, Chanyeol briefly recognizes the awe in Suho's voice. Chanyeol moans in reply, causes Suho to swear. "That's it baby, you're so good, so good for me."

Chanyeol's dick fucking aches with the need to be touched, but Chanyeol keeps his fingers in his mouth because he wants nothing more than to tongue at Suho's cock, hear Suho's pretty, pretty voice tell him how good he is, what a good boy he's being. 

He thinks he could come like this, with his cock curved against his belly, fingers jammed in his mouth, until he distantly hears Suho call for him again. "Baby, fuck, you're gonna make me come." God, does Chanyeol want that, want this man he doesn't even know to come down his throat. "Baby, do you want me to fuck you? Hm?" Oh. Chanyeol wants that even more. 

"Yes, yes, please." Chanyeol almost chokes with how quickly he pulls his fingers out, drool spilling down his chin. It's been a _while_ since Chanyeol's been fucked, and the thought of Suho—sweet, gentle, commanding Suho—coming inside of him after having fucked Chanyeol's mouth has him trailing his hand down, lightly sweeping across his nipples, dragging his hand down even further until he's stroking himself again. 

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" Chanyeol can hear Suho's breathing, imagines what it would feel like to have Suho panting against his throat or fuck, against his nipples, breath hot on his skin. "I could fuck you nice and slow, tease you until you beg for more."

Chanyeol gasps as he thumbs the slit of his cock, wishes it was Suho's hand on him, fingers in him, teasing him. "Yes, yes," Chanyeol breathes out. 

"'Yes,' who?" 

"Yes, Suho," Chanyeol all but whines, "please fuck me Suho, please."

"Good boy," Suho hums in approval, and Chanyeol almost comes from that alone. Instead he smears the precome beading at the head of his cock, eliciting a quiet gasp, before bringing his hand lower down his perineum, teasing at his hole. It's really been too long (he doesn't even have any lube handy), so he settles on pressing and prodding gently, eyes closed as he envisions Suho between his legs.

"F-fuck me Suho, I need to-." Chanyeol jams his phone between his ear and shoulder, one hand reaching down to stroke himself while the other stimulates his asshole, teasing but never entering. 

"Baby boy wants it that badly?" _Yes, God yes._ "Beg for it. I wanna hear you."

"Please, please, _please_ fuck me, Suho." The hand on Chanyeol's cock speeds up as he pictures Suho leaning over him. "I n-need it, fuck."

"Fuck," Suho growls, and Chanyeol imagines Suho's hands and mouth all over him, leaving marks to last for days. "I'm gonna fuck you, yeah? Fuck you nice and slow and _deep_."

Chanyeol moans, the pad of his finger breaching his entrance just so. Fuck if he had known it was gonna go this way, he'd have bought some lube, a dildo, anything to satisfy this burning ache to have something in him, fucking him as good as Suho could, _would_. "I'm, sh-shit, Suho I- I'm gonna come."

"Already?" The teasing lilt in Suho's voice has Chanyeol _shaking_ , toes curling against the sheets as sweat collects in the dip of his back. "Don't come yet, baby. We only just started having fun." Suho's voice is driving Chanyeol crazy, mind running wild with thoughts of himself on all fours, Suho draped against him, hands firmly on Chanyeol's hips, as he whispers in his ear. "I haven't even begun to tell you what I'd do next."

Chanyeol thinks he's gonna die. "N-next?" 

Suho chuckles darkly, and Chanyeol has to dig his nails into his thigh with the effort it takes not to come, not after Suho told him not to. "I told you I wanted to wreck your voice, right? After I fuck you nice and deep, until you think you can't take anymore," Suho rasps, "I'd bend you in half, put your legs over my shoulders, and fuck into you even harder, faster, until you're _screaming_."

Chanyeol does scream, back arching off the bed, as he comes hard against his stomach. He strokes himself through it all, visions of Suho fucking into him, coming on him, inside of him, playing out in his mind. 

His thighs are still trembling when he realizes he can't hear Suho anymore. There's a brief moment of panic before he notices his phone on the floor, having knocked it off his bed during his orgasm induced convulsions. 

"-aby? You still there?" Suho's voice comes out in gasps. "Fuck, did you come?"

Chanyeol swallows. "Yes, all over myself." There's a cry—high and broken—on the other end, and Chanyeol swears as his dick twitches in curiosity. If he weren't already so spent...

Suho's voice remains composed, but his breaths are shallow. "Did you like that, baby?" 

Chanyeol turns to his side, phone still in hand, as he hugs his bunched up blanket close. "Mm. Thank you, Suho." He says because that's probably customary, even though all he wants to do is doze off with a warm body against his. 

"Aw, you're welcome baby. Call again anytime you feel like, okay? I had a lot of fun." 

Suho hangs up before Chanyeol can reply. The silence feels strange to him now, Chanyeol thinks as he saves the number into his phone. "See you next week, Suho." he murmurs before drifting off, come drying sticky against his stomach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments (especially constructive feedback!!!) are very much appreciated ^0^


End file.
